Lovers & Liars
by rockpaperscizzorz
Summary: Why exactly are the Ed's terrified of the Kankers? Certain incidents, perhaps? Here's Marie's side of the story. Raunchy and risque, Marie Kanker knows what she wants. song fragments by 3OH!3 included!


**Lovers & Liars**

**--**

**--**

**A/N-So, I always portray Marie as this extremely cool, rocker type chic. A super sweet band came out with this song that I think fits her to the 'T'. I honestly think Marie Kanker is misunderstood, and this explains the origin of Marie K's obsession with one of the Ed boys…This is pretty raw, so if you can't handle the hand-held camera raunchy-ness, click away, kiddies.**

**NOTE: The song is Don't Trust Me by 3OH!3. Changed the order, and some words, just to abide by the rules. Let me know what you think!**

**--**

_Black dress, with the tights underneath. I've got the breath of a last cigarette on my teeth. _

I was applying my fifth coat of mascara. I grabbed hold of my vanity table, to keep it from all my cosmetics from falling over. It would stop shaking if my sisters didn't walk like elephants around this ridiculous trailor with paper-thin walls. We had just moved here 2 weeks ago, and the trailor was a temporary installment.

"MARIE!" shrieked May. I let some blue tufts of hair fall down in front of my dark-rimmed eyes.

Fuck, man.

I took one last drag, and then crushed the end of my cig on a misshapen clay ashtray, the remnants of Lee's tea cup she made in her art class in second grade.

My sisters were literally driving me insane. I needed to get out of here fast, or else I'd be late.

"MA-_RIE_!" May cried once more. I rolled my eyes, and brushed some powder off of my black tunic dress.

"What!" I shouted back, making sure annoyance coated my words.

"What'd you do with my hair brush?!"

I pressed my palm into my face.

"Are you psycho? I wouldn't touch your disgusting brush. It's probably right where you left it last time, check the freezer," I said loudly.

"Okay, YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL," she practically screamed. "And I swear, if I find blue strands in my brush, you're dead meat!"

I rolled my eyes, but it was true. I was a waif compared to my sisters. And they always made sure I knew it, by pushing their enormous boobs in my face. Whatever. I glanced at my watch. Ten past nine. Shit. I was going to be late.

I walked out into the living room. I could only hope my silver heels were out there. My sisters and myself were all cursed with the same shoe size.

"God, eat a freaking sandwich, you're making me sick," Lee said from the sofa, the TV remote in her hand. I stuck my tongue out at her, but she didn't see me. May walked out next to me, grabbing my arm.

"Why are you so skinny!" she complained, and I jerked my arm back.

"Don't worry about it, May, she doesn't have any tits," Lee teased, and giggled. I smiled.

"How are we even related," I joked. I managed to spot my shoes, and slip them on. "I'm going out. Be back later tonight," I mumbled.

"Where ya goin?" called Lee from the sofa.

"Out!" I replied, now halfway out the door. May followed me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Sis," she raised an eyebrow at me. "You wouldn't be going to a show downtown, to see a certain someone play in a certain band, would you?"

I shrugged, and bit my lip trying not to grin and she squealed. "You're so bad--oh! Before I forget," she disappeared into the kitchen, and came back with a wad of money. "Daddy sent some money from Florida. Here," she shoved the bills into the bra of my small chest. "Once spring break comes around, he's flying us down to Miami!!"

_And she's an actress, but she ain't got no need. She's got money from her parents in a trust fund back east. _

"Can't wait!" I said sarcastically.

"Close the door already, you're letting the AC out," Lee yelled from inside. I stuck my tongue out at her again, and stepped out.

"Don't get wasted tonight," May warned. "I better not get a call from you crying somewhere on a sidewalk, drunk," she whispered. I grinned and shut the door. I danced out into the street, and my taxi pulled in right around the corner. Before I climbed in, I looked back at the trailor. It really did look dumpy on the outside, and it was really kind of hilarious if everyone thought we were trashy and poor. Well…maybe trashy, but we did have money. Daddy was a mega-music producer, and had been spending some time off in Miami. The trailor was a temporary set-up, but, me and my sisters liked it. It's low-key, and homey, not to mention May would get lost in a gigantic mansion. I shook my head, smiling, and pulled myself into the taxi, and said the name of the venue to where I was headed.

It was about 10 o' clock when I arrived. I heard the muffled hum of some obscure band in the first lineup. This show was going to be unreal. My stomach fluttered as I walked up to the hostess table, but not because I was about to show them my fake I.D., it was for the person somewhere inside the venue. I sighed. It'd be so easy if only these people knew I was my dad's daughter, I'd get in this place no questions asked. However, I never liked easy. I enjoyed giving them the piece of plastic with someone else's name and age. It was fun. And risky.

The multi-colored haired hostess with dangly earings took my I.D. and looked it over.

"Name?" she said skeptically.

"Leslie Stone," I replied automatically. She raised an eyebrow, looking from my card, to me, then back again.

"Birthday?"

"November 3, 1987," I replied with ease.

"Zip code?"

_Fuck._ The only thing I didn't remember. Shit shit shit. Play the innocent card!

"Oh…hah…I dunno that one," I tried to smile sweetly. Unfortunately, nice wasn't really my style. She rolled her eyes and shook her head. I wanted to rip her stupid dangling earings from her lobes.

"Sorry, girl. There's no way you're older than 21. I wouldn't even give you 19," she said smugly. "give me the back of your hands," she said matter-of-factly. I glared at her, as I put my hands up to her, palms down. With a fat black permanent marker, she drew two thick X's on the back of my hands, displaying my youth and telling everyone around me that I couldn't drink a drop of alcohol. I stomped into the club.

It's alright, I always had a plan B.

_X's on the back of your hands, Wash them in the bathroom to drink like the bands_

I laughed at myself as the black ink came off so easily. The backs of my hands were rubbed raw and pink, but no more X's. I went into one of the stalls and locked it, and from my bra I pulled out an ultra-thin flask. I tilted my head back and let the burning liquid pour down my throat. Straight vodka. Yum.

It wasn't long before my flask was dry, and I was feeling great! I shoved it back into my dress and stumbled out of the stall. As I was about to exit, a fluffy blond girl entered. She was totally out of it, having problems just keeping herself upright.

"Heyyy," she said meekly. "C-can you helpp?" she looked at me with bloodshot, mascara-caked eyes, and pointed to her stomach while covering her mouth with another hand. Aha, perfect.

"Yea, walk this way," she took hold of my hand and I led her to the stall I had just been in. I waited for her to puke her brains out, and then I tapped her on the shoulder.

"Are you gonna be needing that?" I pointed to the lime-green wrist band, the one that told everyone that they were 21 or older. Half-conscious, she shook her head. I slipped my finger between the paper band and her wrist, and tore it off. I tied it around my own wrist, and exited the bathroom.

_And the set list, you stole off the stage, Had red and purple lipstick all over the page. _

I made a B-Line for the bar. By now, the inside of the venue was crowded with hipsters and dancers.

"Vodka and red bull," I said, and sipped coolly on my drink. I needed to act fast, somehow make my entrance, for later…

I crumpled the plastic cup and tossed it in the trash. I decided to head for the back of the club. There was an obscure doorway near the back, leading to some hidden room, one that probably led backstage, so all the roadies could carry the band's equipment. I saw the flash of a snare drum being carried, and made my decision. Before I headed to my destination, I ordered one more drink, and chugged it.

I had to avoid some boys my age carrying expensive music equipment to get out the back, and saw a group unloading a truck.

"Hey, man, need help with that?" I said, trying to steady my vision. The kid looked at me strangely.

"I think we've got it. Did you come with the band?"

I nodded

"Yea. Yea, do you have the set list?"

He looked confused, so I tuned into my inner charm. I placed a hand on his forearm, and batted my eyes at him. "Please? I need to know who's going on next…"

He laughed nervously, and fished out a tattered piece of paper.

"Uh. Sloth Armada is on next, and--"

"GREAT!" Do you have their song list??" Oops. Too hyped. Maybe he wouldn't notice. I smiled slightly, and giggled.

_He wants to touch me whoa-oh. He wants to love me whoa-oh. He'll never leave me whoa-oh, whoa-oh, oh, oh. _

"Yea…yea, here," he fished out another paper, displaying the bands songs they were going to play.

"Thanks, handsome," I winked, and darted away. Too easy.

"Bring that back when your done?" He called back at me, hopelessly. I danced into the bathroom, nearly knocking over a girl in skinny jeans and a lace top. She was applying eyeliner. She looked me up and down.

"Nice dress," she said. I grinned, and pulled out a tube of lipstick from my bra. For not having much room, I sure could store a lot of stuff in there. Over the list, I began drawing little hearts and abstract figures.

"What's that?" she probed, looking at the list from the mirror's reflection.

"Sloth Armada's song list."

"No Way!! Are they on next?"

"Yea."

She squealed in delight. "The guitarist is SO hot. I think he goes to school in this town, too. The whole band does," she gushed. An out-of-townie. Okay.

I narrowed my eyes following her last statement, and tilted the paper out of her line of vision.

"Yea. He's pretty cute," I replied dully.

"I fucked the whole band that went on before them. They were pretty hot, too. Think I could get the guys in Sloth Armada?"

_Don't trust a ho. Never trust a ho. Won't trust `cause a ho won't trust me. _

A groupie. I wanted to gag.

"Sucks, though," she continued, not waiting for me to answer my question. "'Cause my boyfriend walked in on all of us in the act. I mean, he was the band's bassist, but still. He broke up with me, can you believe that??"

A slut-groupie. Things couldn't possibly get worse.

"That's totally amazing," I mimicked her bitchy tone, but she didn't seem to notice.

"I'm Leah," she said. I had just finished signing my name on the list, with a heart. "Hi, Marie."

I looked at her, and without saying a word, turned around and exited the bathroom. I was pretty drunk by now, but somehow stumbled to the back entrance of the stage. I hung up the song list on the open door, turned around and left. My nose was numb now, that's when I knew I was pretty well gone. So, I decided to dance and rock out to the current band that was playing. I got out there, screaming and cheering to the band that was playing, and though I don't think they were very good, everything sounded fine to me.

It wasn't long before a boy tried to make his way up to me, and try to dance with me. I looked over my shoulder to see if he was cute. He grinned at me, and placed his hands on the back of my hips and shoved me against him.

"Cut it out, ya creep, I smacked his hands away, and gave him a good punch in the stomach. As he nearly doubled over, clutching himself, I scrambled out of the crowd, losing him. It was kinda difficult, with the room spinning and all.

_Br-br-br-bruises, cover your arms. Shaking in the fingers with the bottle in your palm. And the best is,(best is) no one knows who you are, Just another girl: alone at the bar. _

I backed against a wall, and leaned my head back trying to steady myself. It was masochistic, but I loved this feeling. I heard the band that was playing earlier had stopped, and looked over at the stage to see they were packing up. Aha. That was my cue.

I made one last stop, at the bar, and as I was opening my mouth to order my drink, I saw him.

This cooling feeling surged through me, making my heart pound from the back of my eyes.

I saw him from the back, but I'd recognize him from miles away. He wore a black blazer, tight jeans, and a black beanie.

"Hi," I tapped him on the shoulder, and he turned. His expression was humble and sincere, as if I had just interrupted him reading a good book. His cobalt blue eyes peered down at me, fringed by his long dark eyelashes. I lost my words for a moment, as he made a small, shy smile at me.

"Hello," he said. My fingertips were still barely touching his shoulder. I let my arm drop as I smiled back at him. It was extremely loud in the venue, so he had to lean his head down to mine to hear me

"You're in that band," I said stupidly. His hair smelled nice.

"Yes! Do you get a chance to listen to our music every once in a while?" I liked the way his mouth formed over his words, like they had to perfectly articulated as they left his lips.

"No, this is my first time," I lied. "But my sister loves you guys, I figured I should check you out," I smiled.

"That's very nice of you," his eyes widened, as if he had just remembered something. "Oh, I'm up in a few minutes, I have to run. I'm Double D, nice chatting," he sped off through the crowd of people. Shoot. I didn't tell him my name. Oh well. He'll see it when he sees the song list. I ordered another drink, and after about ten minutes, I headed back to the back stage entrance. But I felt the blood drain from my face when I saw what was in front of me.

That disgusting slut, Leah. There she was, forcing herself on her Double D. She had him pushed against the wall, crushing her mouth to his. He pushed her off of him.

"That's quite a first impression, Marie," he said to her, with a sour expression. He wiped at his face with the back of his palm. He called her Marie?

I was confused for only a few seconds, when I noticed my lip-sticked song list in her bloated fingers. A swell of anger rushed against me.

_T-t-t-tongues, always pressed to your cheeks. While his tongue is on the inside of some other girl's teeth. T-tell your boyfriend, if he says he's got beef, That I'm a vegetarian, and I ain't fuckin' scared of him. _

I lurched forward, tackling her off him.

"What the fuck!" she shrieked, as I ripped some of her hair out. She struggled against me, and she was a big girl, but I fight dirty. I knocked the air out of her before I stood up. I kicked her ass without even smearing my eyeliner.

"Do not," I breathed "ever pretend to be me, you gross whore," I snatched the set list from her grasp, and walked over her back to Double D, who had a shocked expression.

"Hey," I said, taking in a deep breath. I held up the song list. "_I'm_ Marie. Nice seeing you again," I held up the paper. He looked terrified.

"Is she alright?"

_He wants to touch me whoa-oh. He wants to love me whoa-oh. He'll never leave me whoa-oh, whoa-oh, oh, oh. Don't trust a ho. Never trust a ho. Won't trust `cause a ho won't trust me. _

I glanced at the girl, who sat up disoriented, coughed, and then toppled back down. She was most likely on some ridiculous hard drug.

"Probably not," I rolled my eyes, and his widened. It was adorable, his concern for humanity.

"You're certainly a fighter," he stammered, and swallowed.

"You have no idea," I looked at him intensely, transfixed on his soft eyes. He flattened himself against the wall, looking right back at me, trying to analyze my expression. His sincerity made me smile, and my insides melted.

"I'm a nice girl, and if you get to know me, I'm sure you'll agree," I said softly.

"Al…right," he said, blinking. "I…need to get on stage with Ed and Eddy, I'm playing in one minute. I didn't move, and he didn't make any attempt to go anywhere either. We just stood there, having a stare contest with one another.

"I'm going to kiss you," I said, grinning, and reached my hands up to take hold of his shoulders. Even in heels, I had to raise myself slightly. My mouth reached his, and I kissed him, just as I said I would.

_Shush girl, shut your lips. Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips. I said shush girl, shut your lips. Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips. _

And the chase began.

**A/N please review ;]**


End file.
